Increasingly, providers of online services are delivering their services to customers using on-demand, cloud-based computing resources. Service providers typically pay the provider of a cloud-computing platform for the use of these computing resources (e.g., by the hour). This overhead often determines whether an online service is economically viable. This is particularly the case for markets characterized by very thin profit margins such as, for example, the delivery of online content.